


The Jumper

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disturbed!Lestrade, Disturbed!Sherlock, Gen, Humor, Missing Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short spur of moment thing. John isn't wearing a jumper one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> XP lol I really don't know how I came up with this! I was just writing random stuff and a thought suddenly occurred to me. I know that John doesn't wear jumpers all the time, but still, he's known for them.
> 
> So yeah, here's just a short little thing about what if John came into the kitchen and wasn't wearing a jumper. Please enjoy!

John decided one morning that he didn't feel like wearing one of his signature jumpers. Instead he settled with a white button up and jeans. It was comfortable, and a nice change. He went into the kitchen wearing his jumper free outfit.

However, when he was just reaching for his cup to make tea, the violin that had been playing since 3 in the morning suddenly screeched and halted. John thought it was just Sherlock being Sherlock, so he didn't pay any mind.

Until Sherlock's voice, filled with a strange nervousness that was very unlike him, filled the archway into the kitchen. "John...?"

John turned, and saw Sherlock looking at him like a child would look at the imagined monster in their closet. His bow was slightly inclined towards his friend, in a sort of 'get back, you strange creature' gesture.

"Something wrong?" a stupid question really, but John liked to ask such questions just to irritate his companion sometimes.

"You're not wearing a jumper."

John looked back to him. "Ehm...no, no I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to."

"Change. It's disturbing."

"What? I won't change just because *you* don't like it!"

Sherlock stared at him the whole morning instead of insisting some more. John did a good job of ignoring him, until Greg decided to run up the stairs midmorning. John was just going to grab his jacket before going to work.

As soon as he saw him, Greg cried out in alarm. John jumped, Sherlock looked oddly imploring. It was really weird how expressive he was today.

"Something on my face?" John asked, hand going to touch his own cheek.

"You're not wearing a jumper! What happened?" Greg demanded, as if England was about to fall, or Mrs. Hudson was going to leave Baker Street.

Sherlock smirked, and John finally gave up with a weary sigh. If he was going to get the police alarmed like this just because he wasn't wearing a jumper, then there was no doubt everyone was going to freak out for the rest of the day, and he didn't want that.

He glared at Sherlock as he exited the flat with his jumper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
